Lucy's Tale
by The Goon
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has unusual feelings for someone in Fairy Tail, but will she be able to confess those feelings when shady characters from a dark past arrive?
1. Not a Whore

**This two part story is based on Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia woke up in a strange bed. She looked around and saw that nothing about this room looked familiar at all. She put her arm against her forehead. It was hot in that room. Lucy wiped the drop of sweat coming down her head, and then after a moment, she remembered what happened that probably got her in here.

_The whole damn town was centered on heat. It was hot everywhere in this strange town. The hot springs were probably the least humid place in town. Hopefully, however, there would be some cold drinks at the local bar. This is where Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy were headed after a long day of work._

"_They better have something ice cold there," said Gray, "because I can't take much more of the heat here." "Amen to that," said Erza. "I can't take this heat anymore!" whined Happy. "And this was such a cute jacket, too," said Lucy, "now it's getting ruined with sweat!" "BRING ON THE HOT CHILIS!" exclaimed Natsu. Of course he would be the only one not bothered by the intense heat. He ran right into the bar and got some hot food. It was no surprise to anyone in the group that he ate it right of the grill…while it was still on fire._

"_You're insane, Natsu," said Happy. "No, he's just a beast," said Gray. "Well I'm getting something cold," said Erza. "Me, too," said Gray. "Me three!" said Happy. "Hey bartender!" said Lucy, "I need something cold to drink! I'm burning up!" Natsu merrily ate his hot meal, while Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy gulped down cold rum. "Bring me some more!" shouted Natsu. "You're an idiot," muttered Gray. _

_Erza, Gray, and Happy all laid their heads down on the counter. They were so done. In this heated town, two drinks were enough for them. Natsu was still chewing down hot foods. "Y-you know you're the only ones left in here, right?" asked the bartender. "Yeah, sure!" said Natsu, "Just one more plate of peppers and hot sauce!" "That's it!" shouted Lucy, "I've had enough!" "Finally!" said the bartender. "Wearing this sweaty jacket is giving me a headache! I can't wear this now!" Lucy slipped off her jacket and revealed a skimpy, sweat drenched, white tank top and looked at the bartender. "Bring me another!" she said. "But…you've already had 8…" said the bartender. "Then make it 9!"_

_Everyone looked at Lucy chugging down her 9__th__ bottle of rum. She almost finished it, but then fell backwards off her stool. She could hear her friends shouting her name and saying other things, but then she passed out._

But there was still something that she was forgetting. She felt like something else had happened. _No matter_, she thought, _if it's important, I'm sure I'll remember it soon_. She got out of bed and stepped outside her room into the hallway, where Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy were playing cards. Lucy sat down by them and held her head to try and massage it, given the big hangover she had.

"Finally, you're up!" said Erza. "It's already lunchtime," said Gray. "You had WAY too many drinks last night," said Happy. "I can't believe this place ran outta hot foods," groaned Natsu. "What did you expect?" shouted Gray, "You ate it all, you idiot!" "OW!" whined Lucy, "Stop shouting! My head hurts!" They all stared at Lucy, who looked back up at them. "What?" she asked. "Well," said Erza, "you wanna talk about it?" "About what?" asked Lucy. Erza looked back at her and replied, "About everything you were talking about last night…you know, the _things_ you did with Loke, Laxus, Elfman, the Master…"

Lucy looked up at them unsure of what they were talking about. "What? What about them? What things?" "Oh," said Gray, "some mature things…" Happy flew up to Lucy's face and said, "Yeah, like about how it feels to have a dongle up your…" Happy was brought down to the ground by Erza before he could finish. "She gets it! She doesn't need _you_ to give her the details!" "Let's go find another place to eat! I'm hungry again!" said Natsu. Everyone groaned. He really was an idiot.

* * *

They were all in the carriage on their way to another part of the literally heated town. Natsu and Happy were playing games with each other to keep themselves occupied, Erza laid her head on the soft wall of the carriage, and Gray did what he could to keep himself cool. Lucy looked out the window, dazing off into the distance. If something important happened during her drunken state, there was a chance she may never remember it, no matter how much she wished she did. But all the talk about the dongles and the boys brought back some awful memories…

_Lucy Heartfilia was on her way to Fairy Tail Guild to join them after running away from home. She was just going to buy another key for a Celestial Spirit, when something else got in her way. Two strange men walked by her, both of whom had very large noses and were a little on the plump side and wore tight clothing. While they themselves were not physically attractive, Lucy found herself attracted to them. She had nothing to drink, so she couldn't be seeing things. _

_Unknown to Lucy, these two men had cast a spell on themselves known as charm, which could make every woman, any woman, attracted to them as long as they were unaware of what a charm spell was. "Look at her," one of them whispered, "she's following us! It must be working!" "Finally!" said the other, "A girl who's actually dumb enough to fall for our charm spells!" Lucy was the only girl in town who did not know what they were at the time. The other girls, and a lot of the guys, pointed at the two guys, gossiping about them. "They actually found a girl who knows nothing about charms!" "She's actually falling for those two losers?" "I heard that they are 40 years old and still virgins!" "That poor girl doesn't know what she's doing!" "She must not be from around here!"_

"_Want a drink?" asked the first guy, who introduced himself as Mac. "Sure!" said Lucy, sitting down on their sofa, sipping down the drink. Unknown to her, the other guy, who was named Reed, had slipped some illegal drugs in her beverage. She would really be theirs soon. "Want another?" asked Mac. Lucy handed him the glass, and again, it was drugged and given to Lucy. Lucy talked with the two men thinking they were her knights in shining armor. But slowly, yet surely, she got wasted. "Now's our chance," said Reed to Mac. Each of them sat on one side of Lucy…_

"Yo, Lucy! You coming?" Lucy snapped out of her flashback and saw Natsu was calling to her from outside the carriage. "Coming!" replied Lucy, hopping down from the carriage. She followed her friends into the shop they were going into, her mind still on that sudden flashback she had. She couldn't shake it off her mind. Suddenly she felt her heart skip a beat as Natsu grinned at her. She couldn't be…could she?

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	2. Treat Me Nicely

**This is Part 2 of Lucy Heartfilia's story. If you have not read Part 1, I suggest you do that first. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray entered the shop and went their own ways. "Hey Lucy!" Erza called from another isle, "Come here for a minute! I need some help!" Lucy started to walk towards her, but then felt an ice cold glare form behind her. She turned around but saw no one. _Must be my imagination_, thought Lucy. As she walked to help Erza, two dark figures that had been peeking at her through the window sneaked away.

Lucy turned into the aisle from where Erza was calling her. Erza held a golden suit of armor in one, and a blue suit of armor in the other. "Which one would look better on me?" she asked. "Well," said Lucy, "aside from the color, they look just like the one you're wearing now!" "Just tell me which one I should get!" "Okay, okay! The golden one!" Erza went to the register to pay for the armor. Lucy felt stuffy from the air in the store, so went outside for a walk, which Natsu noticed.

Lucy still felt like she was forgetting something about last night that was important. _Something about last night_, she thought,_ I feel like I'm forgetting something that I shouldn't have forgotten!_ She turned into a dark alley, trying to take a shortcut back to the place they were staying at, when she heard two creepy chuckles from behind her. She turned around and saw two people she hoped she would never see again.

Creeping up behind her in the alley were Mac and Reed. "Hey babe," said Mac with an ugly smile, "Haven't seen you in months!" Lucy slowly started to back away, suddenly remembering [again] what they had done to her. "Oh, don't look so frightened of us!" said Reed, "Remember all the fun we had that one night? Well, we've been so…_bored_ since then that we figured 'Why not find Lucy and relive some old times?'" Now Lucy had completely zoned out and flashed back to that one fateful night.

_Lucy was so wasted she didn't realize what was going on. Mac had taken her shirt off while Reed slipped her shorts off. They looked at each other, and acknowledged what they were going to do. Not only was Lucy drugged up, they were using charm spells, so there was no way anything could go wrong. They rubbed Lucy's skin to calm her down a little, since she was laughing hysterically from the drugs, then they made a bigger move. They removed her undergarments, and while Reed did some much bigger things, Mac sucked on Lucy's sweaty nipple, enjoying every minute of it. The frenzy continued for a few more minutes, before Lucy passed out and Mac and Reed were finished._

Lucy reached into her pocket for her Celestial Keys for help. But she felt nothing. _Oh no!_ she thought, _I must have left them behind! I've never done that before!_ "Don't have your keys this time, Lucy?" said Mac. "We knew you had those since the last time," said Reed, "Come on! Lighten up! We just want to show you another good time!" Lucy wanted to scream, but couldn't find the energy to do so. "Dammit, Reed! Why isn't this as easy as last time?" "Maybe she knows what charm spells are?"

Natsu angrily charged at Mac and threw fire on his back, throwing him into the wall. Reed turned around and Natsu grabbed him by the neck and kicked Reed high up in the air, landing right next to Mac. Natsu got a big fire blast ready for them. "Let's get outta here!" shouted Mac. "She's not worth the trouble anymore!" said Reed, running with Mac. They didn't run fast enough. Natsu threw the fire right at them, and Mac and Reed literally ran off like their asses were on fire.

"You alright, Lucy?" asked Natsu. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and she was pulled back up on her feet. "Who were those creeps?" he asked. Lucy didn't say anything. She gave Natsu a big hug for what he did, and tears fell down her face. Natsu hugged her back, whispering in her ear, "I won't let any creeps like them lay a hand on you."

* * *

Night had fallen on the town. They were back at the hotel they were staying at. Happy was putting his eyes to the door and tried to peek into Lucy's room. "HAPPY!" shouted Gray and Erza simultaneously, "GET OVER HERE!" "Coming…" said Happy, flying away from the door. He never got to find out what was going on in there.

But for someone like Happy, it was probably better that he didn't. Lucy was on top of Natsu's hot body under the covers, her arms around his broad shoulders, kissing his soft, tender lips. Natsu gave her ass a gentle squeeze as she wrapped her feet around his body, giving him the sexual pleasure he had always wanted.

_Lucy had to quickly put all her clothes on before anyone saw her. She couldn't believe she fell for these two idiots, Mac and Reed. It would be disastrous if the townspeople found out they had raped her. She got herself cleaned up and snuck out before Mac and Reed could wake up. She closed the door behind her and started to head out of town. But she noticed all the townspeople were staring at her and gossiping behind her back. They didn't say anything to her, but she could hear their whispers. "So she actually fell for their spells." "She definitely did it with them." "It's a shame. She's such a pretty girl, too…" "The dirty whore." _

"I'm not a whore…I'm not a whore…I'm not a whore…" Lucy kept whispering in her sleep. She opened her eyes and she found herself wrapped around Natsu's sleeping body. She didn't want to leave her comfortable position. _If anyone else like that tries to do anything to me_, she thought, _I know Natsu will protect me from them._

_I love you, Natsu…_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~The Goon~**


End file.
